Death of a Dream: A New Awakening
by Rabid Ostrich
Summary: Biggs and his companions are dead, or are they? What happens if the plate didn't fall all the way? Biggs' POV on the events after the falling of the plate.
1. A Second Chance

### Death of a Dream: A New Awakening 

  
Chapter I: A Second Chance

And so it was, I was dead. Deader than a doorknob. Deader than a floating goldfish. Deader than…aw…you get the picture. The only thing living is my mind. My mind and I just floating in the black void of deadness. Woo. This is fun. I always thought the lifestream was more exciting than this. Hmm. OW! Gosh! The heck? Dude, I didn't think you hurt when you were dead. Eee! My entire body aches! 

"Biggs! Oh my God! Biggs!" 

Eh? I know that voice. Hmmith. 

"Biggs! For the love of all that is holy! Say something!" 

Now, if I didn't know better, that would sound like Jessie to me. I cracked my eye open. "Does 'ow' count?" 

Her eyes went wide then she hugged me. Damn, that wasn't pleasant. I screamed out in pain and she let go immediately. Hmm, so I wasn't dead huh? Funny, I thought that plate squished me flatter than a pancake. I looked up to see the said plate dangling precariously 15 feet above our heads. Well, if I wasn't flat now, I sure was going to be. 

My head ached…bad. I put a hand to where it hurt then drew back. Blood. Then I looked down at the ground where my head was. A rather large piece of material had struck me in the head. Well, that would explain that. As I got up, Jessie ran over to unbury wedge. He had a metal beam pinning him down, and to the looks of things he was out cold as well. I couldn't help; I still had to regain my senses. 

The plate groaned and creaked above our heads. Jessie had Wedge unburied and I went over to help carry him out. There was less than 3 feet remaining of the exit to Sector 7 into Sector 6. We rolled Wedge under, Jessie followed and finally me. We emerged at a broken down playground. I looked down when I heard something I kicked go 'ping'. It was an empty bullet shell. Barret had to have been here. 

"Looks like they escaped." I stated once we set Wedge down. I bent down and picked up a shell. 

"What makes you think that?" Jessie asked me. I tossed the empty shell to her. "Oh." 

"So..." 

"So what?" 

"How badly are YOU hurt. I got half of my cranium knocked off by a cement block." I continued padding at the injury that had ceased bleeding, but it still hurt. I looked at her clothing, torn and bloodied but I didn't know just how badly she was injured. 

"Scratches, bruises mainly. I woke up on the ground near you. A piece of metal came about 3 inches from shishkabobing my head." 

"Oh." I sat down. Standing up wasn't helping the pain at all. We sat in silence for a moment until a large crack sounded. We both looked over at Sector 7 in surprise. 

The plate creaked and groaned louder, swaying. Finally, the wires and buildings holding it up gave way and the plate slammed into the ground, crushing anything left in the slums. A large dust cloud enveloped us. When the dust cleared, I looked over at Jessie. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Well, that would've sucked, now wouldn't it?" 

"....." 


	2. Picking up the Shards

### Death of a Dream: A New Awakening 

  
Chapter II: Picking up the Shards

The plate had fallen…all the way this time. Anyone left under the slums, dead or alive…was now worm food. For a good 15 minutes Jessie and I sat in silence until a small moan came from Wedge. He started gurbling incoherently and Jessie went over to him. I kicked an empty bullet shell around for a bit. 

"So what now?" I asked. Jessie was busy wiping the blood off of Wedge's forehead. 

"There's a hospital in Wall Market. Let's go there. I'm sure one of us has at least a ruptured spleen," she stated. "Get over here…I need some help carrying him." 

Wedge made little protest when I put one of his arms over my shoulder and we both hauled him over the debris that littered the playground. I could see 3 sets of footprints in the dust that I knew had to have belonged to our friends. I was still in shock, not from the pain but just mentally. We were probably the only survivors of that accident. No. It wasn't an accident, it was a massacre. They were going to probably blame it on AVALANCHE too. Hn. Well, we aren't that easy to get rid of. It's like trying to get rid of cockroaches by stepping on them. 

We made it into Wall Market a few minutes later. The civilians ran up to us, they seemed surprised that we survived. We were led to the hospital by the mob of people. Once inside they took Wedge to their Emergency Room. Jessie and I were lead into separate examination rooms. 

The interior of the room wasn't too shabby, considering that it was in the Slums of Wall Market. I suppose out of all the places in the Slums, this had to be the classiest…which wasn't saying much. The physician knocked once then creaked the door open. 

---------------------------------------

Well, stuff happened. He looked me over good then decided that aside from a few cuts and bruises I was fine. That was good to know. I thought I had brain damage for a sec there. He got up from his chair. 

"I'm going to go check on your friend next door. Feel free to wait in the waiting room," he said, then walked out the door. 

"Alright, thanks." I muttered, then followed him out of the room. 

As I sat in the waiting room, I started thinking about things that had happened in the past. Meeting Cloud, the two reactor bombings, the pillar assault, nearly getting killed not once, but twice. Wedge got killed once, but I got there in time to revive him. But now, he could die again and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it. And what about Jessie? She could have internal injuries. I could lose both of my best friends while I just sit by and watch. 

Jessie walked out some time after my train of thought began. She had a slight limp in her left leg. She came over and sat next to me and sighed, her head down. 

"So?" 

"…Nothing wrong with me. You?" 

"Same." 

"Good." 

Silence. Lots of silence. Oh…blandness. 

"Think Wedge'll be okay?" I asked. 

"Wouldn't know…" Jessie replied, still looking down. 

"…Oh. Okay." I think now would be a good time to shut up. Well, maybe one last thing. I got up. "I'm going to rent us a room at the inn. I'll be back. 

"…okay." 


End file.
